Touph and Toupher
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Jake is fighting a monster that forms portals when a portal is opened to the Avatar world. Toph falls in and wakes up in Jake's world. When she defeats the beast will sparks fly or will the two caouse a fight to see who is touphest of all? R
1. The portals opening

**I wrote this one on a whim. I think that Toph is the best and that Jake is totally awsume so this is the x-over ya get when ya put Avatar:the Last Airbender, American Dragon: Jake Long, a warrior, and a hopless romantic together.**

Jake was battling against a portal maker. A kliton. She was a strange beast. A mix between a lion and a scorpion. She shot her scorpion tail down.

Her tail contained poision and magic depending on what it hit.

It landed by Jake's left ear, a major weak point on any dragon. Suddenly a swirling prtal opened by his head as the kliton pinned him to the ground with her claw over the young dragon.

**I know this is a short chapter but ya can't rush perfection. And I have a feeling this will be perfect.**


	2. Toph's fall

**Here's the next chapter it to is short but it is in Toph's world.**

"Toph!" Aang shouted but she was to far away to hear. The little blind girl felt him on the hill but thought that he was only watching her. She didn't feel the portal for it wasn't on the ground and was made of mystical energy.

Aang watched horror filled as she walked foward and fell into the swirling vortex. He only bearly heard her scream.

**I know that this chapter is short too but I promise the next will be longer.**


	3. The fight with the kliton

**Here's the third chapter. It is longer by how much I don't know. When I origanally wrote this I wan't going to post this but then I thought why not. So now you know why the chapters are so short.**

Toph felt fear. Never had she felt this afraid. She coudn't "see", couldn't heat. All she felt was wind against her face as she tumbled to god knows where.

Suddenly all of that stopped. She heard people screaming and felt difrent things running around. Then she felt the two creatures fighting. She could tell by the energy emenating from them which was good. So she smiled. Being tossed through a portal put her in a fighting mood. Toph tossed a rock at the kliton and hit it in the head. Jake and the kliton both looked at the little barefoot blind girl standing there. Jake didn't recognize her and he knew nearly every one in the Magus Bizzare.

"Get outta here!" he yelled. But it was to late the kliton was inching tward her. Jake thought he cought a glimmer of joy in the little girls eyes. She moved one hand over her face and one toward the grjound. The kliton swang a claw. Toph sidesteped and doged the tail. Jake sat up and watched. As soon as the claw and the tail hit the ground rocks shot up and pinned them to the ground.

"Not so touph now are ya?" she said grinning. The kliton roared and shook her head. Toph forced more rocks around the creatures waist and she lay there clearly defeated.

**Well it wasn't much longer but... I hope you enjoy it.**


	4. Earthbending ain't magic

**Here's another chap. Doubt it will be longer but I'll give it a shot.**

When Lou Shi saw the Kliton he complemented Jake.

"Thank's G...but I didn't do it. It was her," he said pointing to Toph. She was leaning against a stand with a drink in hand.

"A young girl? Jake are you sure?"

"Yea, she controled the earth like a magical being," he said. He jumped when he heard Toph's lauph behind him. (He was still in dragon form.)

"You belive in magic?!" she cried lauphing loudly now.

"What do you call what you just did?" he said changing. Toph jumped back.

"What the! How the! What are you?" Toph screachedc in fear feeling his weight change. She stomped making bolders explode from the ground.

"Chill! I'm just a dragon! What are you?!" he asked.

"I am the greatest Earthbender in the world! My name is Toph Bei Fong and if you are a dragon then you are Fire Nation, therefore you are my enemy! Huh!" she grunted throwing the bolder at him.

Jake jumped back. "Uh G?"

"Where am I?" Toph demanded.

"Your in America. The NYC to be exact!"Jake shouted.

"Where?" Toph asked dropping the new boulder she posessed.

"What world are you from?" the elderly man asked her.

"I'm from Elementia. Why? Where am I now?"

"You are on Earth in America as my grandson has already told you. You have been telaported here by the beast you have...er...for lack of a better term pinned. Fu Dog will work on a new portal spell but it will take a while, perhaps a week perhaps a month. Jake, your father knows about the magical world now so Toph can say with you till then. I have enouph room taken up as it is," he said. Toph nodded and bowed respectivly.

"Jake! Take Toph and get her some new clothes, for school and such," he said

"What's wrong with m clothes?" she asked patting them making dust fly everywhere.

"First of all they are filthy!" he couphed, "And outdated...here."

"Hey you call it filth I call it a healthy coating of earth," she said satisfied and smiling. "Outdated I can't tell one benifit of being blind. I don't care what I look like. Just don't put me in a dress and we'll get along fine," she told Jake.

He looked at her earthbenders uniform and said, "Trust me no worries in that."

**There's chapter4...I think I hope you liked it. Admididly it is longer than the rest. You know the drill R&R if yas want more.**


	5. The Dragons Keep

**Here is chapter 5...finally!**

After they bought Toph some clothes and a pair of skater shoes that she "fixed" so she could see. Jake took her to his house.

"Mom! Dad! We have a visitor!" he called to the seemingly empty house. But since the floor was made with wood it was hard for Toph to tell. Then she heard footsteps little dainty ones not much unlike Aangs. Then she heard a little girls voice talking to her older brother. She also heard two other people talking and then coming into the room.

"Well how do you do little lady?" his father said smiling at her not that she could see it. Neither Jake nor Toph told the family that she was blind as of yet. Jake's mother leaned over to him.

"Honey does she have magic?" she asked.

"I don't call Earthbending magic but it is not human," Toph said. "At least not here from the people I have seen." She gave a grin.

"Earthbending?" she heard a hint of doubt in the little girl's voice.

"Like this," she said stomping the wood floor and pulling all of the dirt up into a statue of herself.

"That is Earthbending," she said leaning against the statue. "And I was born in Elementia, the city of Gouling to be exact. Ma name's Toph. Toph Bei Fong. My families one of the richest in our world. But I hated the life of royalty they tried to force on me. So I ran away." she said smiling.

"How did you get here?" the young girl asked.

"I fell through a portal." she said. She said it like it was something that happened every day.

"You say it like it is normal," the mother said.

"For me that is the most normal thing that has ever happened to me," she said leaning against a wall. She yawned.

"Come on Toph," Jake said. "I'll show you to the guest bedroom."

"Thanks Dragon Breath," she said giving him a nickname as she did with everyone.

**Well I finally got the chapter up. **


	6. Questions

**Well now that summer break is here I should have more time to write.**

That night Jake stared at the ceiling wondering about Toph. What was her world like? What was it like to be blind? How long had she been blind? What were her parents like? Then a question popped into his head for a reason unknown to him. Did Toph have a boyfriend?

The fourteen year old boy sat up in his bed and shook his head. Why did he just have that thought? She was from Elementia. A totally different universe! They had nothing in common!! He flopped back onto the bed and groaned. She was pretty. even if she was two years younger than him. But hey his parents had two to three years difference between them! What was the differince.

Suddenly he jumped up when he heard he gravely yet sweet voice yell up at him peeved.

"Shut up Dragon breath! Some of us are trying to sleep down here!" He grinned and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Sorry it is another short chapter I have hit a road block on the road to the end of a story.**


	7. Evil Plans

**Okay here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it! **

"HUNTSGIRL!!" the raging man yelled to a young warrior dressed in maroon and black walked into the abandond subway station.

"Yes master?" she said knowing another one of his plans had failed thanks to her friend. (This is still when she thinks being closer to Jake would be dangerous to him)

"The Kliton failed to take the life of the dragon. But this time it was not the dragon who captured the dragon. It was a young girl. She was dressed in this uniform," he said holding up a picture taken by one of the hidden huntsclan members in the Magus Bizzare. "We think that she traveled through a portal opened by the Kliton. She controled the earth with ease and took down a creature ten times her size. Find her. She is being protected by the American dragon. To get her back he will cause his own downfall."

Rose nodded taking in his orders and taking the picture with her. "Yes master," she said going to her room to get ready for school the next day.

**Once again sorry th chapters are so short. As most writers know stories generally write themselves.**


	8. Tophs plans

**Okay! Here is another shortie chapter to this story I hope you like it even if it is short. **

The next day, at school, Rose ran up to Jake and Toph in the hallways.

"Jake! I need to talk to you!" she said not noticing Toph. Rose took his hand and led him to an empty area of the hall. Little did she know that Toph was right there.

"Jake the Hutsclan was at the bazaar yesterday when you fought the Kliton. They know about the girl. The Hunstmaster wants me to bring the girls dead body to him. What can we do to prevent this?" she asked. Then Toph stepped from the shadows.

"Well I have an idea," she said smiling slightly evilly.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm the girl you two were talking about. My names Toph Bei Fong. But you can call me Toph. I'm the greatest earthbender in my world and from what I have seen the only one in this world."

"Toph we need to get you signed up for classes." Toph nodded and followed Jake to the administrations office. "Okay be warned the principal has a serious mythical obsession. Don't let him see you earthbend." Toph nodded.

"What about my plan?" she asked. Jake shook his head then remembered she was blind.

"I don't think that is much of a plan. You could get hurt," he said.

"So thats a no on your part. You forget I am an earthbender."

"Toph we'll talk about it later. But for now the answer is no." he said, before leading her into the administration office.

**Well here is the next chapter enjoy :D**


	9. Teachers and Tasks

**I have finally gotten back to this story YEAH!**

Toph "watched" the two talked assuming that she wasn't there or because she was blind she couldn't hear them. Typical. Underestimate the blind kid. She was sick of it. She knew that this plan could work and if Miss High and Mighty and His Royal Dragoness didn't want to help. Fine. She could pull this plan off by herself.

She walked determandly through the halls of the school dodging students and teachers until one called out to her.

"YOUNG LADY! Just where do you think your are going?" said a voice with a strong German accent.

"Uh..."

"You will be late for class. Get going! ON THE DOUBLE!" She turned to face him. Of course her hair covered her blind eyes so he thought that she could see perfectly well...just the way she liked it.

"I am new here. I don't know where this class is and quite frankly I ain't goin no way. I got something more important to do," Toph said.

"What is your name?"

"Toph."

"Well Miss _Toph_. I believe we shall have to put a call in to your parents about this," the teacher said, taunting her.

"Good luck. They aren't even on this plain of existence," she laughed ignorantly thinking that all in this world knew of magic just as all in her world knew of bending.

"Oh really?" the professor said, his belief that she was lying was evident in his voice. "Well then _where_ pray tell are they?"

"Home. In Gaoling. They don't have a clue where I am. And if I have any say, it's gonna stay that way," she said, turning and, with a sharp slam of her heel causing rocks to shoot up under her, she vaulted out the window into the empty yard, and running away.

**I know it sucks. The idea I origianally had for it died a long time ago but I can't bring myself to delete it so I shall continue to write even thought it sucks.**


	10. Lost

**Yeah I know I have been slacking off again. I will try to be doing better in the future but it may also fall through. After all I am doing five zillion things at one time all the time.**

Jake and Rose heard the commotion that Toph caused both the boulders and Professor Rottwood exclaiming he had discovered a new form of magical creature, or an Earth Fairy, or…or something! Jake and Rose glanced at each other then ran to the windows just as Toph opened a tunnel in the courtyard to make her travel easier.

"We gotta stop her!" Jake exclaimed.

"How!" Rose shouted, "If you haven't noticed she disappeared underground…her element. First off she'll know we are coming a mile away, second we can't possibly compete with her in her element! Besides we know where she is going anyway. She is going to find the Huntsman."

"I thought our goal was to keep her from getting to the Huntsman in the first place," Jake said.

"Originally they were but it looks like Toph has her own plans…and considering her powers over Earth I don't think we can stop her," Rose said.

"True," Jake agreed, "But we have to try she doesn't know how ruthless the Huntsclan can be."

"Maybe not but from what she told us of her land then she can handle herself," Rose said as they snuck through the halls and slipped through the school unnoticed and then out the doors and toward the Huntslair.

000

Toph slipped through the subway tunnels suddenly regretting her sudden decision to vanish and not bring Jake or Rose as a guide. She had no freaking clue where she was. Oh sure she could see, but this world was new and strange to her. It wasn't HER world it wasn't Elementia. It was a planet named for the element she bent.

She slumped against the wall and started grumbling to herself about how pathetic this was. Toph was the best warrior in her world. If she knew a voice or footsteps she could track miles away. But here she didn't know anything. Absolutely pathetic.

"Kami, this is rediculious," she muttered, closing her eyes and focusing on what she "saw" with her feet. Not that it would help. She didn't know what she was looking for or listening for. She just "watched."

Then she felt two pair of footsteps she knew well, Jake and Rose. Her non-seeing eyes shot open in surprise and she thought about hiding but that wouldn't do her any good in the long run. So Toph stood tall and waited for them to find her.

"Toph!" Jake yelled when he found her placing a hand on the blind girls shoulder. Out of reflex she jerked away.

"Hey dragon breath! Watch it! I could have crushed you! Almost did anyway. Didn't know you two lovebirds would follow me," she lied. But she could afford to lie. She had to keep up her appearance anyway.

Rose shook her head smiling at the two. They were as bad as brother and sister.

"Come on you two," Rose said stepping forward and taking Jake's hand. "We gotta get to planning how we are going to defeat the Huntsman."

**Well there it is. Sorry it is so short but like I said. All ideas suddenly died and now I am just running with what I have left. SORRY! **

**Luiz4200: I am glad you like it but I somehow doubt they notice her blindness.**

**Mr. Average: I am so glad you still like it :D**


	11. 88 & 89

**I got an idea from a wonderful reviewer who shall receive a shout-out and a thank-you at the end of this chapter :) A really big thank you as I literally had NO ideas for this.**

The group started off through the tunnels of the subway, Jake hiding in the shadows and holding Toph back to make it look like they were trailing Rose, and if they weren't so that they wouldn't be noticed and questions raised.

Rose walked home as if nothing was amiss and if her companions were spotted the most likely punishment would be a reprimand for letting her guard down so carelessly.

"Where are we?" Toph asked.

"Deep in the subway tunnels. Now SHH! We don't want them to hear us," Jake said.

"Pffft. Let 'em hear us. It's not like they could take the both of us together anyway," she muttered.

"Toph it's nothing but metal down here and we are WAY outnumbered," Jake hissed, not knowing of her metal bending abilities. Toph gave a scowl but followed silently anyway. Suddenly there was a sense in her feet. What was it?

She tilted her head. Two sets of footsteps. Toph "watched" as Jake and Rose made their way on to the Hunsclan Base of Operations. Now her curiosity was piqued. She had her secret weapon and was stronger than anything they knew in this world.

So she silently slipped through the tunnels to where she heard to rather whiny sounding boys arguing about something. Toph felt her ears shift towards the conversation.

"Dude we have GOT to prove we are worthy of the Huntsclan somehow," the heavier body said.

"I know, right, but, what can we do?"

"Hey, the Huntsmaster, wants that girl that came through that portal right?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's go get HER! What harm can a twelve year old girl do to two guys like us?" Toph smirked, this was gonna be TOO easy.

"You sissies wanna find out?" she called from her hiding place before hiding somewhere else. The two looked around them in surprise.

"Where are you? Sh-show yourself, girl!" the lanky one called.

"Hey! I have a name ya know!"

"Yeah well…who cares?"

"Original," she spat back.

"Show yourself!" the shorter one demanded.

"Ok. But just cause you asked SOOOO nicely!" the cocky earthbender laughed, stepping out from behind the grate. They glanced at each other and laughed at her size.

"TOPH!" Jake called, now in dragon form.

"Hey Dragon Breath, thought you had a dire mission," she mocked him, friendly like.

"You don't know the Huntsclan. They could have killed you," he said trying to make her understand the severity of the situation but acknowledging the two's incompetence himself.

"These two? You're kidding right. They couldn't slay a fly, let alone a Grand Master Earthbender," she said cockily.

"Hey!" the tall one shouted indignantly.

"Oh shut up," Toph said, twisting her foot a certain way and sending waves through the metal to push the boys aside. They yelped, suddenly afraid and started to run away.

"Hey who gave you leave!" Toph demanded curling the metal up around them. Jake gawked.

"What? Metal is just a more refined Earth."

The two cowards shook in their metal cage, she could feel through her feet.

"Okay but now they know your face so now the Huntsman knows your face. You are in huge trouble now!"

"Unless they can Airbend I am not worried," she retorted walking toward the two she had captured.

"Alright you two, where is your hideout?" Toph demanded, slamming a palm against the metal of the two's cage.

"Huntslair," Jake corrected.

"Whatever," came Toph's quick reply.

"Yeah like we'd tell you?" She gave a quick twist of her foot and a spire of metal shot through the boys shirts, pinning them to the ceiling all the while the two screaming like babies.

Toph tossed her head back with a groaning yell as nothing seemed to work with these two wusses, "If you two don't shut up I will pulverize you into mulch!" She shouted. The boys silenced their cries into pathetic whimpers.

Toph turned back to Jake, "Now you were saying."

The dragon could just stare gape-mouthed at the hunts-boys dangling from the ceiling from spires of metal. He glanced at the blind earthbender and then back to the boys.

"How did you do that?" Jake asked awestruck.

"Metal is refined form of earth," she replied.

"But-" he started.

"Aw shut up I am trying to get some information from these two blathering yahoos," she growled, tossing her head toward the two boys hanging by the backs of their uniforms.

"Now, you gonna tell me what I want to know or am I gonna have to get mean?" she asked.

"They will tell you nothing, but by all means, get mean," came a sinister voice behind them. Toph twisted her foot lightly.

"And you would be?"

"It's the Huntsman," breathed Jake, amazed he was even there.

"Just the guy I was looking for," Toph smirked wickedly, turning and taking a fighting stance. "I hear you wanted to see me. Here I am, let's see what you got."

**OH MY LORD! I never thought I would finish this chapter. The muses hate me when I work on this story but I wrestle ideas out of them I know these chapters are short but I hope you guys like them. **

**Luiz4200: I am superglad you are such a loyal reader and as always thanks for your awesome comments. And thanks for the ideas 2 :D**


End file.
